Kingdom Hearts: Shaded Hearts (Prequel)
by Kuraiko-chan349
Summary: This Oneshot contains two OCs as main characters so please, if you DON'T LIKE OWN CHARACTERS, please DO NOT READ this OneShot. It takes place some time before Birth by Sleep and this OS is used to introduce Aerin (my OC) and Serina (the OC of Ya-e from DeviantArt). It also shows a bit what the darkness in Aerin's heart is and how some characters are connected to each other.


Hey guys ^^

Today I present you the OneShot I've been working on the last few days  
Before I say anything to the timeline, let me tell you that the OneShot has two OCs as main characters, so please, if you don't like Own Characters DO NOT read this. I know there are people who are not very keen of OCs that's why I'm telling you this now.  
The first OC is my own KH-OC, Aerin, the second one is Serina, the own character of Ya-e [ ] Before I wrote this OneShot I've asked for her permission. Ya-e knows that I wrote this OneShot and she also agreed that I am uploading it here.

Well, as you may have noticed, this OneShot takes place some time before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep which is why the characters are still Somebodys and don't know about other worlds and such stuff.  
Oh, and just as a side note: I imagine Ienzo to be a few months older than Aerin so he'd be ~ 7. If you know his real age during BBS, feel fee to correct me Same goes to when you notice some plot or canon mistakes - Please tell me so I can fix it ^~^

Nevertheless, I post the OneShot here and on DeviantArt, where I have the same nickname, so if you see this Oneshot somewhere else, please tell me.

I hope you had fun reading the Oneshot  
However, do not steal or claim as yours and do not upload this Oneshot in my stead.

All Rights reserved:  
Kingdom Hearts and it's characters belong to Disney and Square Eniy,  
Serina is the OC of Ya-e therefore belongs to her,  
while Aerin/ Xerina is my OC and therefore belongs to me.

Last time edited:  
29.10.2017

 _ **Kingdom Hearts: Shaded Hearts - Before everything had fallen apart[Prequel]**_

It was a wonderful day in Radiant Garden, as always. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and to top it of, Aerin had just a few hours school. In the opinion of the blue haired girl, it was a perfect day to try sneaking into the Castle of Radiant Garden. That's why the blue haired girl was so eager to finish lunch and do her homework.

Now, the six year old girl was walking down the Market place, passing by the Moogle shop and few other shops where strange lookings things as well as vegetables and fruit were sold.

Greeting some of the salesman and elders she knew, Aerin continued to walk past the market and returned to the Castle's Town. On the last few metres, Aerin started to run, until she reached the home of her best friend, Kairi.

Kairi was a few years younger than Aerin and had dark red hair and violet-blue eyes. Most of the time, the younger girl wore a white apron-like shirt with flowers and a blue line across her chest and a pink skirt with a white line on it. She was a caring and kindhearted friend and loved picking flowers from the gardens. The two girls had often sneaked away to pick some up and give them to either Kairi's grandmother, Ansem the wise, the kindhearted and wise ruler of Radiant Garden or his foster daughter, Serina.

While Kairi's grandmother always was worried when the two girls vanished to one of their adventures (which were most of the time started from Aerin's side and Kairi tended to join her older friend) and asked the Castle's guardians for help, she was too relieved that the girls were alright to scold them for running away without saying anything. And while Dilan stated that it was his duty to protect the castle and not searching for children, he usually gave into the request of the older lady and asked Braig or Aeleus to protect the castle while he helped finding the girls. He was grumpy when he found them trying to sneak into the castle but at the end of the day, he shooked his head and returned to his position.

Ansem the Wise on the other hand was rarely seen outside of the castle and when he was in the city, it was mostly because Ienzo, another friend of Aerin who lived inside the castle, had asked him to go outside and eat some sea-salt ice cream. Ienzo was a young boy around Aerin's age. He was very quiet, rarely speaking at all but he was very observant, noticing even small details that passed Aerins attention. However, just like the blue haired girl, he was curious and more often than less disobeyed the orders of Ansem and the others. He then usually would sneak outside, either to go and eat sea-salt ice cream with her or to simply walk around, looking for new things that caught his interest.

Unfortunately however, their play time together was rare as either Even or Ansem the Wise would notice the disappearance of the young boy and would send Dilan or Aeleus to get him back inside the castle.

Nevertheless how short their play time was, Aerin always enjoyed playing with Ienzo the most, simply because they seemed to understand each other even without words.

Similar to her, Ienzo had lost his parents recently and since their dead, he now lived with Ansem the Wise, Serina and the other five apprentices of Radiant Garden's ruler inside the castle.

Aerin's parents hadn't past away like Ienzo's but were none the less considered death as they couldn't be found anywhere. Since then, Aerin was living with Kairi and her grandmother. The blue haired girl enjoyed living with them and Kairi's grandmother tried her best to make her feel as comfortable and at home as possible but Aerin couldn't help herself; She felt like a guest and missed her parents clearly. She didn't wanted to be rude but the longer she lived at her friends house, the more she wished for her parents to come back. And the more angry did she become when someone in school mentioned the vanishing of them.

„I really wish Mom and Dad would come back. I miss them so much...", Aerin thought and slowed down when the house of her friend came in sight. „At least Ienzo understands me.", she thought before knocking on the door.

That was another similarity the two friends shared: Both of them always seemed to know when something was off with the other.

„Grandma, I've got the supplies you asked me to buy for you!", she let the elderly woman know who was standing in the kitchen. The old woman looked up from the cooking pot and smiled at the young girl.

„Thank you very much, Aerin. You can keep what Dorothea had given you as change money." She winked „It's a reward for buying the supplies.", she said. Aerin grinned. „Thanks, grandma! I'll bring the money in Kairi's room."

Kairi's grandmother nodded and stirred the soup she was making. „Do that. Afterwards, Kairi and you can come – The soup's almost ready." Now it was Aerin's time to nod.

Lunch was nice; Kairi's grandmother had maked the girls favorite soup and afterwards they ate a small portion of vanilla and chocolate pudding. The girls had helped cleaning the dishes and while Kairi and her grandma had played cards, Aerin had done her homework and thus, was allowed to go and play outside. Kairi was allowed to go outside too, but had preferred to stay inside and play another round cards.

„That's too bad.", Aerin thought and headed to the castle gate. „Kairi won't be there to see how I sneak into the castle." Even though she knew that it was nearly impossible to sneak inside the castle, the young girl was determined to give it a try none the less.

Aerin sneaked to the castle ground and waited behind a tree. As usually, Dilan and Aeleus were positionated right before the castle, but Aerin knew from what she had witnessed and had been told by others (mainly Lea and Isa who also tried to get inside the castle), that there was a rhythm when one of the guards would leave his position to check the windows and such. That was what Aerin was waiting for, since it would be easier to try to sneak past one guard then two.

Luckily, the blue haired girl didn't had to wait for a long time. A quarter of an hour after she had started to hide behind the tree, Aeleus turned to Dilan who nodded. Shortly afterwards, the man with the Axe Sword began patrouling around the castle with Aerin carefully following him. Even if Aeleus would find an open window, it would take him some time to get inside the castle and close it. It was Aerin's plan to use the time Aeleus would need to run to the window and climb inside. Once inside, Aerin would hide somewhere before exploring the castle.

Unfortunately however, Aerin just made it to the back of the castle. She wasn't noticed by Aeleus, who was investigating a window which hinge seemed loose. He looked at the hinge more closely and moved the slightly slanting window carefully, to see how big the damage was. Afterwards, Aeleus looked around as if he was expecting to see someone but since Aerin crouched inmidst a bush, he couldn't see someone and continued his investigation.

As the young girl exhaled relieved, she noticed how the window opened slightly and an older girl with long blue hair looked around cautiously before climbing out of the window.

„Hm? Isn't that... Serina? What is she doing there?", Aerin wondered before watching how Serina again looked around as if she was fearing of being seen. Aerin then undeerstood. Just like Kairi's grandmother worried for her, Ansem the Wise worried about his foster-daughter. If Serina was seen by anyone outside of the castle, Ansem most likely would send the guards to look after her as soon as he found out. Aerin felt simpathy for the friendly and amenable girl with the azure blue eyes and the dark blue hair. That was also the reason why she changed her plan and crouched a little bit forward so Serina could see her.

„Serina! …. Serina!", Aerin whispered, hoping that Aeleus was too far away to hear her. The older girl seemed startled and jumped slightly when she heard her name but as soon as she saw the younger girl, she relaxed and crept to her.

„Aerin?", she asked surprised. „What are you doing here? Are you trying to get inside the castle again?" Aerin nodded. It didn't surprised her that Serina knew of her attempts to get inside the castle, almost everyone knew how badly the six years old girl wanted to see the castle from the inside.

„I originally wanted to try to climb inside using the window with the loose hinge, but I changed my plans.", she smiled at the older girl. „You mean the window Aeleus had been investigating?", Serina asked. „Yeah. I was about to run to the window when I saw you.", Aerin continued.

„Oh, I see. So it's my fault you had to change your plans? My apologies, Aerin." The seventeen years old girl seemed seriously sorry. Aerin shook her head. „It's okay. I don't think I would have been able to climb the window anyway. It's way to high for me.", she explained. Serina chuckled. „I see. So how about we spend our time together? We could go to the outer gardens and collect some flowers." Aerin nodded immediately and so the two girls sneaked past back to the Front Doors before leaving the castle behind and going to the Castle Town. Walking side by side, Serina took Aerin's hand in hers to prevent them from losing each other in the hustle and bustle.

Serina greeted the salesmen and looked what the different shops offered. She rarely had the chance to go to the market because her foster-father feared for her well-being so she enjoyed this opportunity all the more. She smiled at Dorothea who gave her two apples in exchange for a few Gil and the two girls continued there walk.

They walked past the Central Square and the Entryway and finally entered the Outer Gardens. Now, where no one else was around them, Serina let go of Aerins hand and the two of them walked side by side until they found a place where they sat down and enjoyed the flowers and trees around them.

Serina took out her sketchpad and began to draw something while Aerin sat beside her and watched her do so.

They stayed like this for quite some time, simply enjoying the nature around them and each other's company.

Some time after Serina started her sketch, Aerin began to recognize the shape of a human body. Amazed at how realistic the sketch already looked like, a soft and admiring "Wow" came over the lips of the blue haired girl. „Wow, Serina! You're a great artist. The drawing already looks amazing!", the six year old said which lead to a chuckle from the older girl. „Thank you, Aerin.", she said before adding a few more details. And as the picture took on more and more form, Aerin could finally see who Serina was drawing. It was none other than Ansem the Wise, Serina's foster father. "You really can draw him out of your head?", Aerin asked. The seventeen years old girl nodded. "Well, of course. He's my father, why woulnd't I know?", Serina asked her younger companion but as soon as she had spoken these words, she recognized how the younger girl's smile faded.

"Aerin? What's wrong?", she asked worried. The asked girl shook her head. "It's nothing. I just...", Aerin stopped and bit on her lip. "You just? Come on, Aerin, you know you can tell me.", Serina laid her sketchpad and her pen down and looked at the younger girl. "It's stupid.", Aerin tried to avoid the topic, however she knew that Serina already was too worried to let the topic slide.

"I don't think it's stupid when it upsets you that much, Aerin.", Serina told the six year old serious. "If there's anything upsetting or worrying you, please tell me." She smiled at the other blue haired. "After all, we're friends, right?" Aerin nodded. "And friends are there to help each other, no matter what.", Serina continued.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Aerin thought about the words of the older girl, the younger one gave in. While looking down to her shoes, she inhaled before beginning to explain:  
"It's because of the drawing. It's amazing that you can draw your father from simply remembering but it's also upsetting me because... Well, you know that my mom and dad have vanished and how everyone had looked out for them. But even with the help of Lord Ansem and his apprentices, my parents weren't found. So what if.. They won't come back? What if they left me here, all alone?", Aerin explained with a shaky voice and ran an arm over her eyes. "I know everyone says that they'll be back soon and I know that Grandma is giving her best to make me feel welcome and at home but – It's not the same. I miss my mom, I miss my dad and I miss to go to the market with them every saturday and eating seasalt ice cream when wer're going back home after buying supplies. Kairi and grandma are nice and kind and I feel bad for feeling this way but.. I don't know, I just can't help myself, I guess..."

Serina stayed quiet for a few seconds, before she grabbed her sketchpad and pen from the ground and handed it to Aerin with a soft smile. "I can imagine how you must feel. But, even when you can't see them, you're parents are still with you. They're a part of you and I am sure they miss you just as much as you miss them. I'm certain that they'll return to you as soon as possible." Aerin didn't seem convinced as she looked up to the other female. "You.. Are you sure?", she asked. Serina nodded. "One hundred percent sure."

Serina made a movement with her hand towards the sketchpad. "To prove you right, how about you draw your parents for me? I don't think I've seen then." Now convinced by what the older girl had told her, Aerin took the sketchpad in her hand and hesitated for a moment, before eagerly starting to draw her parents. While she watched the younger girl draw, Serina couldn't help the smile on her face growing wider.

It took Aerin some time and help from Serina to finish the drawing of her parents, however at the end, the older girl's idea worked out. The six years old girl had been so absorbed into drawing her parents that the thoughts from before had been forgotten when she finished it. Proudly, the girl showed Serina her drawing, who congratuladed the younger female, rolled it together and put a ribbon around it, to keep the drawing safe.

"Now you have something to remember when you're upset.", she said. Aerin nodded, smiling. "Yeah. ... Hey, Serina?", the six year old girl asked. "Yeah, what is it Aerin?", "Do you think we could meet here again? With... Ienzo?" Quitly surprised, the seventeen years old girl blinked for a few seconds. "Ienzo? Well, of course but how comes he to your mind?", Serina wanted to know. Interestingly, Aerin seemed a little bit embarrassed. "Oh, it's, well... It's because Ienzo lost his parents recently, too. And so I thought, maybe he'd like to draw and remember them, too. He seems pretty upset too, you know?"

Serina smiled softly at the younger girl and ruffled through her hair. "I see. They must be really close.", she thought to herself before answering. "Of course, when Ienzo wants to join us, he always can. We can't leave a friend alone when he's upset, right?" Relieved and happy, Aerin nodded. "Right!"

Sheepishly, Serina grinned and stood up, offering the other girl a hand. "Good, then you can tell him about our drawing place when you see him next time." Aerin looked at her slightly shocked. "Me? Telling him to come here and draw with us? I thought you would.. Tell him..", she stuttered, becoming more and more quiet towards the end.

Serina chuckled at the younger girls reaction. "My apologies, Aerin. I was just kidding." The seventeen years old girl winked at her while her right index finger touched her lips. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Aerin was about to protest when both girls heard a voice behind them.

"Serina!"

Both blue haired girls turned around to see none other than Dilan at the other end of the garden, holding his lance in his hand and looking even more grumpy than usual.

"Oh no", Aerin thought. "That means nothing good." When Dilan had left his position in front of the Castle, it could only mean one thing. Ansem the Wise had noticed the vanishing of Serina.

"Oh no... It's Dilan. So dad found out I'm gone?", the seventeen years old asked. "Yeah, and he almost had an heart attack when he found out." Dilan shook his head. When she spoke again, he didn't sound as harsh as he did when he usually talked with Aerin. "You know he doesn't want you to go outside by yourself. What were you thinking?"

"I had thought I would be back before he would have noticed?", Serina answered, grinning sheepishly. Dilan sighed. "I already thought so. ... Never mind, we hurry and go back if we want the two of you to safely arrive at home."

Dilan made an arm movement that told the girls to collect their belongings.

Serina sighed. "I'm sorry, Aerin. Seems like we have to meet another time to continue.", she said while collecting her sketchpad and her pen.

"Seems so.", the younger one nodded. She would have liked to be outside a little bit more with Serina but the fact that they already have been found bothered her less than she would have thought. Perhaps the reason was that she knew they would meet again to draw? And maybe then they'd be three instead of two? Aerin grinned and looked towards Dilan who impatiently waited for them. "Serina? Do you think you could sneak out with Ienzo the next time?", the six years old wanted to know, while smiling mischievous. The asked female looked down at the younger one, equally smiling mischievous. "I had an even better idea. How about I ask my dad about you visiting us? This way the three of us could draw without fearing of being noticed?"  
Excited, Aerin nodded. "That'll be great! I'd love to see the castle from the inside!", the six year old announced. Serina chuckled. "I thought so."

"Enough chattering, you two. It's time to get you back home.", Dilan called and the two girls hurried to him. "Finally", the black haired guard said, before escorting the girls back to the city.

It was late noon when the small group arrived at the residential area and a few more minutes for the three to reach the house in which Kairi lived with her grandmother.

Holding the drawing of her parents tightly, Aerin turned towards the tall man and Serina. "Thanks for bringing me home, Dilan. See you later, Serina." The six years old girl waved to them before knocking on the door and entering the house.  
The little girl was greeted by her best friend and her grandmother, who had put together a puzzle in the large living room, and now happily involved the six year old girl, asking for the picture, which Aerin proudly presented to them.

„This is a very good drawing of your parents.", the elderly woman marveled what made the girl even more proud. „It shows how much effort you have put into drawing it." Aerin nodded. „Yeah. Serina said, that even if my parents aren't here now, they'll come back to me. And that this drawing will remind me to not lose hope.", she exclaimed.

The blue haired girl rolled to drawing together and put the ribbon around it. „Serina is right. My parents will come back. Soon. I believe they will."

Meanwhile, Dilan and Serina arrived at their home as well. While Dilan went to his position at the castle's entrance, Serina went inside and to the office of her Foster-Father. She was well aware of what her father had to say, but thinking about the day she had spent with Aerin, the seventeen years old female was sure it was worth the anticipated lecture. Putting on a confident and kind smile, the blue haired teenager opened the door to her father's office and stepped inside.

 _ **Bonus-Scene:**_

Being exhausted from the fight against the two thousand Heartless Xerina had decided to separate herself from Sora and his friends, so she would be able to look after her wound at her torso without having to fear of being disturbed.

The nineteen years old Nobody took off her coat and didn't even need to raise the underlying top to see how bad her wound had become:

The darkness had opened the wound further but fortunately, she wasn't in danger of being deleted by the darkness, yet.

Xerina put the cloak back on and tried to ignore the darkness that was hurting her.

„That's not good. My time's running out. If I'm not careful I'll be erased before we get to defeat the Organisation.", the blue haired Nobody thought while she walked back to Sora and his friends. Since he was talking with Squall and the others and they also were exhausted from the prior battle, the nineteen years old girl was sure that her disappearance had been unnoticed.

She walked through the ruins of the former residential district and almost had the area crossed when something small caught her attention. It was nothing special, just an old piece of paper that was rolled together and kept in position by an equally old ribbon, but that was exactly what had caught her interest.

„Don't tell me...", she mumbled to herself and couldn't believe that she thought that the old piece of paper was the same she had drawn twelve years ago.

However, when she unfolded the piece, her suspicion was confirmed.

„That can't be! How- After all those years?", the Nobody couln'd believe it. Even though the drawing was filthy and torn, it was plainly clear that it was the same drawing she had made all those years ago with the help of Serina.

Xerina shook her head as the memories of this day came back to her.

„It doesn't matter anymore. Even if they're still alive, there's no way they'll find me now. … I'm no longer the same girl I was back then and even if I would be, I'm running out of time.", Xerina throw the piece of paper away before returning to Sora and the others.

At the same time Xerina had left, another blue haired female arrived, looking around slightly confused. „Hm? No one's here? But... I could've sworn I've heard someone talking..." Even though she still was sure that she had heard another voice, Serina continued to walk back to the other from the Radiant Garden Restoration Team.


End file.
